what's left behind
by Pastelpill
Summary: Izuku always tried to stay positive. even when he found out he was quirkless he still held on to his dream of being a hero. But one day after meeting his hero and having his dreams crushed, Izuku takes a dark path. how will everyone feel when they see what he's become? Villain!Deku AU. mostly shows what its like from the outside perspective
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, so this is my first story and I'm frankly not the best at grammer or anything so please forgive me. I've been really interested in the villain Deku story idea so this is my take on it, enjoy!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Izuku looked over at the crowd. He had done his best, he tried to save kacchan-but no one cared.

He had rushed in to do what all the heroes failed to. He tried to take down the sludge monster knowing full well that he was quirkless. He knew he couldn't win but he did more than the pros had! He got lectured and scolded for his actions, while his childhood friend got praised for staying alive while the heroes did nothing.

 _Sorry kid, you should just give it up_

Was that true? Should he really just give up? Being a hero has always been his dream, finding out he was quirkless was one thing, but the words All Might said to him- the words his _hero_ had said, echoed in his mind.

He was right wasn't he? He really could never be a hero. He felt tears well in his eyes as he looked over the swarm of people standing in front of him. All Might was surrounded by paparazzi as he told the story of how _he_ saved kacchan. Kacchan was surrounded by heros that commended him for his incredible quirk.

And They weren't wrong his quirk was amazing….

Which is why Izuku could never be a hero.

He didn't have a quirk

He was useless.

 _Why don't you throw yourself off a building and hope to be born with one in your next life, stupid Deku!_

Izuku smiled at the ground as tear tears began to fall, maybe that was his only option.

Izuku turned away from the fawning crowds and started walking home. The words of his 'hero' and old friend still rattling around in his mind. He walked silently through the door of his home.

"Izuku!" his mother shouted greeting him. "I saw the news! How could you just run into a fight like that!? You know you couldn't beat him!" she ran towards him and pulled him into a tight hug, squeezing him with all her power.

"...sorry mom" mom he responded dejectedly. "Kacchan was in trouble, I was just trying to help…" he wrapped his arms around her loosely, returning her hug but not by much.

She pulled back from the embrace "well you're okay and that's all that matters" she said wiping the tears from her eyes. "now come on dinner is almost ready" she grabbed his wrist and lead him into the kitchen and sat him at the table. She served him a large helping of the curry before sitting down to enjoy her own.

She ate happily until she saw the look on Izuku's face. He had hardly touched his food. "what's what's wrong honey?" she questioned, concern lacing her words.

"...I'm just thinking about everything that happened today….it's a lot to take in" he said tears welling in his eyes. Inko nodded as she looked at her son. He was probably upset, not only because he had been in danger, but his childhood friend had almost been killed.

"why don't you go try and get some sleep?" sleep she suggested, a sympathetic smile graced her lips.

"..."

"Izuku?"

"I actually think I wanna go for a walk"

Inko was surprised by the statement "isn't it kinda late for that ? You have class tomorrow"

"I won't be out to late, I just want to clear my head" he spoke to her but his eyes never left the plate of food he was poking at. It was as if he couldn't meet her gaze.

Inko sighed reluctantly ' _he she has had a long day maybe a walk would help lighten his spirits'_ she pondered.

"okay but don't be out too late! " she flashed him a gracious smile. He had a long day she wanted him to stay home but this would be good for him.

"thanks mom" he smiled back at her, got up from the table and moved his plate to the sink with the rest of the dishes. He then walked over to his mother, who had just begun clearing the table, and wrapped his arms around her.

"love you mom" he said burying his head into her shoulder.

"I love you too Izuku" she smiled brightly as she returned the hug.

This time he hugged her like a vice, he buried his head deeper into her shoulder to attempt to keep tears from falling.

"okay, I'm leaving now!" he said with fanned optimism as he pulled out back from the hug. He headed to the door and shouted one last "love you! " over his shoulder as he put on his shoes and stepped out the door.

"love you too!" she chimed as the door closed behind him.

Izuku stood on the porch and looked down at his shoes as tears began to flood his eyes.

 _Quirkless loser!_

 _Sorry kid, I honestly don't think you can become a hero without a quirk._

 _You're worse than a reject!_

 _You should just give up._

 _You should know you couldn't beat him!_

 _I'm sorry Izuku!_

All the voices of doubt over the years, all the voices he ignored and just pretended not to hear- they all came flooding back. But the voice that was the most clear was that of his old friend kacchan and the advice he had given him this morning:

 _Maybe if you jump head first off a building you can be born with a quirk in your next life_!

He started to cry as his feet moved on their own and took him away from his childhood home. He looked back at the house one last time, took a deep breath, and walked away.

It had taken toshinori far longer to get away from that crowd than he would have liked. He wanted to find that boy and talk to him, but he had already been on borrowed time and by the time he lost the paparazzi, the boy was long gone. Midoriya had been his name right? And the boy that had been captured had been named Bakugou? They seemed to know each other. Perhaps he could figure out where he lived from bakugou? He made a phone call to a police friend of his and got Bakugou's address.

He walked to the house and checked on the boy claiming to be a police officer investing his incident today. The boy was less than happy to see him stating "I don't need no damn babysitter!" and slamming the door on him. Bakugou's mother was more than happy to help though and tell him her son seemed fine, as well as where young Midoriya lived.

He made it to the young man's house late in the evening. he felt bad knocking on the door but he needed to see the boy. As he knocked he was greeted with a light and lively "just just one minute!" from the other side of the door.

When it finally did open a women had answered the door and she was most certainly midoriya's mother. He was her spitting image.

"Can I help you sir?"

"ah yes. I'm so sorry to bother you so late ma'am but I was hoping to talk to your son."

"you want to talk to Izuku? " she asked with a slight bit of concern.

"yes ma'am, I'm with the police I just wanted to check up on him after the events of this afternoon"

"oh I'm sorry he just stepped out for a bit, would you like to come in? He shouldn't be out to long "

"thank you" he bowed slightly and walked into the small house. She lead him into the dining room and gave him a seat at the table. She made them both tea and sat at the opposite side of the table.

"thank you" he said giving the woman a smile.

"oh it's no trouble at all! Thank you for coming on check on my son! Shouldn't you be checking on Bakugou though? He was the one that was captured by that villian!"

"ahh yes, I just came from their actually, he's doing fine"

"oh thank goodness!" Inko said with a heavy sigh of relief " I'm sure Izuku will be happy to hear that! He seemed really distraught when he came home today" her words trailed off.

"if you don't mind " toshnoir spoke interrupting her thoughts "what what exactly is the relationship between the boys?"

Inko chuckled a little "well since childhood they have been friends for a long time, and I think they still are"

"you think?" toshinori questioned.

"ah yes well you see, after it became public knowledge that Izuku was quirkless their friendship...changed" she paused for a minute and simply observed her tea cup before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Izuku still hung around with him but they did really get along as well as they used to. After a few months Bakugou stopped hanging out with him outside of any sort of school situation."

"I see. " toshi stated flatly "what about his other friends? How did they react?"

Inko dragged her finger around the outside rim of her cup once again getting lost in the cup. "Well… he didn't really have any other friends. He was always such a bright and happy kid even despite that though! Even after he found out about being quirkless he still insisted he was going to be a hero." she chuckled a bit and a warm but solemn smile played along her lips.

"I see…." he wasn't sure what to say. Even after everything he still wanted to be a hero. Toshi felt his heart beat hard in his chest. A heavy and awkward silence hung in the air for a bit but toshi finally said something again.

"well thank you very much for the tea but it's getting late and I feel I should be going"

" oh! Are you sure? He should be home any minute! Here I can call him for you! " she grabbed her purse from the chair next to her and began to rummage through it.

Toshi chuckled "that's alright mrs. Midoriya just have him give me a call when he gets home would you? Here's my card" he handed her his personal businesses card that had his private cell number on it. "I would like to talk to him as soon As possible"

"of course! " she chimed " I promise he's usually not out this late l! I think he just needed some time to clear his head after the day he's had."

Toshi gave her a bright smile "not to worry ma'am, just have him call me and I'll be seeing you tomorrow"

"of course! Have a wonderful night!"

The man left and Inko was perplexed. It was very nice that he stopped in to check on him but Izuku was never out this late. What was he up to? She decided to call him anyways. She dialed the number and the phone began to ring

.

And ring

.

.

And ring

.

.

.

.

 _And ring_

-_-_'_-_-_

Toshi woke up around seven the next morning to a phone call. He looked but he didn't recognize the number

' _that must be young midoriya!'_ he thought happily "Good Morning! Is this the young Midoriya ?" he asked in his booming voice. He was surprised at the sheepish and frantic voice that answered him "oh! Uh, I-I'm sorry this is Inko Midoriya we- we spoke yesterday?" she sounded panicked.

"ah yes! How is the young man?! " his tone was that of happiness and yet, also confusion.

"um well that's the thing" she said, her voice wavering like a life boat in choppy water " he never came home last night"

All Might's heart stopped.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' **ight so there you go! That's the end of chapter one. Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who favorited or commented! It means a lot to me! I was really nervous about posting so it helped a lot! Enjoy chapter 2!**

Toshinori ran as fast as he could to the Midoriya house.

' _Izuku never came home last night'_

What did she mean by that? Why wouldn't he have come home?

' _I-I tried to call the police b-but- he hasn't been gone long enough to be considered a missing person. And - and I remember you said you were with the police and-"_

Every word she said during that phone call pounded into his head like a wooden stake. What had happened?

He arrived at the house and Inko immediately opened the door. Her face was streaked with tears and she looked so shaken and afraid; it was heartbreaking.

'It's okay Inko please, tell me what happened." he tried to keep his voice level and clam.

"W-well" she stuttered "I - he "

"its okay Inko, take a deep breath" Toshi said putting his hand firmly on her shoulders as if to try and steady her. She did as he said and took a few deep breaths before starting again.

"it wasn't like him to be out so late so I tried to call him" she began. "b-but it went to voicemail, he never doesn't answer his phone! " she was getting worked up again.

"breath Inko" he reminded her and she took another moment to steady herself.

" I- I thought that maybe he just didn't hear it so I called again and the same thing happened! So I thought that maybe the battery was dead. S-So I w-waited up for him b- b- but" she completely lost her composure and began to sobb. Toshi pulled her into an embrace.

"its okay, it'll be okay" he said in a soft voice trying to comfort her. He stood their for a minute simply holding the crumbling woman together.

"Excuse me, Mrs Midoriya?" a man questioned from behind them. Toshinori let go of her and turned around to see a man standing behind them wearing a long tan trench coat.

"ah good timing!" Toshi interjected. "Inko, this is my friend Naomasa Tsukauchi. I called him this morning. He's a detective with the local police department."

Naomasa walked forward and extended a hand to the woman "it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm sorry its under such poor circumstances."

Inko took his hand lightly and bowed her head slightly "please, please, _please_ " she begged "help me find my son. He's- he's all I have" she sobbed. He smiled at her with a hopeful look in his eye "We're going to do our absolute best, I swear." She nodded but didn't make eye contact.

She lead them inside. She offered them seats at the table but Toshi refused. Naomasa sat fished out a small notebook and began to start

"So what exactly happened?"

"W-well he went out for a walk last night and never came back…"

He jotted down in his note book "now is that unusual for him? To stay out that late?"

"absolutely! H-he really doesn't go out much. He doesn't have a lot of friends, so in stays in studying a lot… he wants to get into the UA he- he tries really had to get good grades…" Inko looked downcast at the table.

 _Even without a quirk he still wanted to get into UA?_ Toshi thought. He knew the boy wanted to be a hero but without a quirk getting into UA would be tough. That's probably why he studied so hard, then at least he'd be able to get into the general education program.

Naomasa scrawled more into his note book. "was he acting strange at all yesterday?"

"Well yes…. His friend was attacked by the sludge monster yesterday so I figured that he was upset about that b-but now that you mention it" she remembered him squeezing her tightly _I love you mom_ she hadn't thought much of it at the time but - oh dear god no.

Fresh tear began to fall down her face. "b-before he left h-h-he said he loved me b-but it was different than normal. And then he gave me a really tight hug-" her mind was in so many places she couldn't form anymore words. What had happened to her son?

Toshi's face dropped. He was afraid of what she was thinking.

 _He didn't have a lot of friends_

 _He was picked on for being quirkless_

 _Sorry kid I just don't think you can be a hero without a quirk._

He shook his head. None of that was important right now. First they had to find the boy. Naomasa saw how his friend reacted though and was perplexed "mrs Midoriya" he started "would it be possible for us to look at your son's room?"

She nodded curtly "I-its the first room as you go into the hall." her voice was broken as she spoke. This was the first time Toshi had noticed just how exhausted she looked _if she waited for him to get home she's probably been up all night._ he sighed heavily as Naomasa left the room and instructed Toshinori to follow. Toshi swallowed heavy as he walked into the room. Pictures of All might were everywhere.

 _Sorry kid, I don't think you can become a hero_

The words punched him in the face. He remembered the look on his face when he had heard those words, the boy was upset. But now he saw so much more in the memory of that face. He was _shattered._ Not just any hero, All Might was _his hero._

 _is, is this because of me?_ his mind started to unravel. But as his friend called out to him, Toshinori snapped back into reality "Y-yes?"

"So, are you going to tell me what you have to do with this case?"

"wha-"

"Don't you try to lie to me, we've been friends for so long you should know that wont work." Toshinori sighed and ran his fingers through his ragged hair. "I met the boy yesterday, he asked me if he could become a hero even if he was quirkless and I said no." he stated this in a very defeated tone.

"You can't beat yourself up for that. You told him an honest answer"

"that's not the point!" Toshi took a deep breath and settled his nerves. "look at this room. I was his hero and I crushed his dreams without a second thought. But after I saw how he reacted to young bakugou's situation I saw that I had miss judged him. He truly had the will of a pure hero!" Toshi sighed again as his face turned down cast "Yet by the time I tried to make things right, I was too late."

Silence hung in the air between them. Toshinori never moved his eyes off the floor. He didn't like standing in this room. The room of a young boy whose dream he crushed. Surrounded by pictures of himself in the peak of his hero form. Surrounded by his own eyes looking down at him.

Naomasa broke the silence after what felt to Toshi like hours. "I'll pull some strings at headquarters. " he stated "I'll say this isn't a typical situation and see if I can get a track put on his cell phone. As long as it's not off or dead we should be able to get some sort of information from it." he finished his thought and moved to exit the room.

't-thank you Naomasa. I really owe you one"

Naomasa paused for a minute "just remember, you can't always save everyone."

"I know " Toshi stated "But I can certainly try."

 **Okay there you have it! Some of these chapters feel kinda short to me but I like the way they flow so sorry if its too short! Lemme know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I swear I haven't forgotten about this story just been a lack of motivation lately.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They had managed to get a general location on where the phone was before it was either shut off, or the battery had died. Inko desperately wanted to come but Toshinori encouraged her not to. She finally relented to staying home, but insisted he call her as soon as he found _anything._ He agreed and gave the woman a hopeful smile. She looked at him sadly and tried to force a smile. It wasn't much but she had tried. She whispered "thank you" before they left.

The last few hours had been so and on her. All he wanted to do was bring a smile back to that lovely women's face. But as they drove to the area where his phone was pinging, the reality set in.

Who knows what they would find. Would Iziku really just have not come home and was out loitering somewhere? Or was the reality far worse then he dared to think about. He shook off the thought, he needed to be strong. Not only for himself, but for Inko and for the boy he was hoping to save. The car parked in the middle of where the cellphone had been registering. The police spread out over a 2 mile radius. They were to look anywhere a person looked they could hide or where the thought it was likely he would be.

Toshi walked in a random direction. He searched fervently through the streets when he got a text from Naosama saying that they might have found something. He rushed to the address listed in the text message and swallowed hard looking at the building.

This….this was the abandoned building they had spoken on top of not twenty - four hours before. Naomasa called him over to the side of the building where they found the cellphone. The screen had been shattered and it was in bad shape, but it had been intact enough to give off a GPS signal.

The police entered the building calling out to the boy. Toshi prayed that he had just dropped his cell phone out side and left it there and not the idea he was thinking of. The police swept through the entire building and found no trace of the boy-at least, not until they checked the roof.

Directly above where the phone had landed on the ground, was the pare of red sneakers sat neatly on the edge of the roof. All Might's heart stopped in his chest.

 _This can't be this cant be this cant be_

The words ran through his head like a broken record.

"looks like a suicide…" Naomasa muttered in a defeated tone.

"that can't be…" Toshi said breathlessly trying to make sense of what his eyes were showing him.

Bakugou walked to school in a piss poor mood. Every person he passed was fucking staring at him! They muttered as he walked by, he heard to girls chat to themselves.

"oh my God -look! That's the kid that was attacked by the sludge monster yesterday!" the brunette girl grabbed her friends arm in surprise.

"holly- you're right!" the ginger said, her face blushing a bit " oh my god. He must be so brave! I can't even imagine-!"

"Hey Bitches!" Katsuki barked "quit fucking staring! Might as well just take a picture it'll last longer!" the last part of the phrase contained so much sarcasm that it was practically dripping from his voice. It went unnoticed by the girls though as the brunette's response was "oh! Your right! Can we get a selfie with you?" the girls held up their phones eagerly and Katsuki honestly couldn't believe what he had just heard. "are you serious? Fuck off!" the girls looked dejected as he turned on heel stormed off muttering about 'stupid bitches'.

School was even worse though. He couldn't walk two steps without a student or teacher stopping him to tell them how happy they were that he was okay, or to tell him about how brave he had been. No shit he had been brave, what else would you expect from the future number one hero?

He made it to class about seven minutes before the bell and get his desk setup for the first class. He could feel people's eyes on him and he could hear the whispers but he did his best to ignore them. Once class started he wouldn't have to worry about it at least for a little while.

The bell rang and everyone took their seats. Katsuki tried to ignore everything until roll call. When he decided to pay enough attention to actually respond to his own name.

"Izuku Midoriya? Is Izuku here?" katsuki rolled his eyes, of course the shitty nerd was here, he never missed school. He looked around the classroom, and was perplexed . Was he really not here? Now that he thought about it he figured that stupid nerd would have been bugging him all morning, but he'd yet to see him.

 _Fuck it_ he mused to himself _he probably off crying somewhere._

Other than having to scream at people to leave him alone, the rest of the day went by rather uneventfully. He left immediately after his last class, he didn't feel like sticking around to be fawned over more.

He slammed the door shut as he walked into the house, kicked off his shoes and headed straight for his room.

"hold on a minute you!" his mother called after him. He groaned and rolled his eyes "Can't I just have one goddamn minute of peace today?!"

"Don't you take that tone with me you shit head!" his mother snapped "just shut up and go get changed we've got somewhere to be!"

Katsuki groaned again "where exactly?" he questioned with a less than pleasant tone.

"We need to go see Inko."

Katsuki gave her a confused look "She's your friend why do I have to go? I don't want to see that shitty nerd."

"Oh trust me you won't" her voice had a hard tone to it that katsuki didn't really understand. "now move your ass. We leave in five." her tone was sharp and pointed. Why was she so mad? He didn't understand but got changed out of his school uniform anyways. His mother's words echoed in his head. If they were going to his house, how could his mother be so sure they wouldn't see him? It sounds like the worst thing to do if you don't want to be around someone. It didn't matter though because he was going. Why? Cause he knew he could argue with his mother until he was blue in the face and she wouldn't back down, so it was easier to just do what she said.

He stormed out of his room and saw his mother waiting for him with a furious expression. He walked over to the door, slipped on his shoes and they got in the car.

The air in the car was tense. His mother seemed pissed, but what the fuck does it have to do with him? He just got home he couldn't have been the reason she was mad.

"Have you been picking on Izuku again?" she asked the question with a flat tone and never took her eyes off the road. Katsuki cocked and eyebrow. Was that what this was about? Did that shitty nerd really go telling his mommy on him? The last time he did that he made the shit head pay. But that had been a long time ago, back when they were only five or six.

" _I swear I didn't say anything kacchan! " he remembered the boy pleading as all katsuki's friends gathered around._

" _yeah right like i'll believe that!" katsuki snarled "you know what we do to tattle tails don't you?"_

" _I swear kacchan! My mom just saw the burn on my arm and figured-"_

" _shut up! Stupid deku!"_

had Deku really gone to her again? Now that they were 15? He was even more pathetic than katsuki thought.

"yeah, I make sure he knows his place " katsuki said smirking. His mother said nothing and kept her eyes on the road.

They rounded the corner taking to road to the midoriya house. As Mitsuki turned into the driveway the headlights of the car illuminated the front of the house and driveway. Katsuki was shocked to see two police cars parked in the driveway.

"mom, what's going on ?" he looked over at his mother whose expression was just as stoic as it had been when he arrived home.

"Izuku is missing. He has been since last night"

Katsuki's eyes went wide "what? What happened?"

"that's what we're here to find out ." Mitsuki opened the car door and slammed it behind her. A lump formed in katsuki's throat as he followed suit. They walked up to the door and knocked. Their was the sound of hurried steps on the opposite side of the door and very shortly after it flew open.

"Izu-!" Inko looked grief stricken when she saw them on the other side "oh, I-I thought"

"its okay Inko" Mitsuki walked forward and pulled her friend into an embrace.

Katsuki looked at then with shock. He didn't know what to do. _He really is missing_ He thought. Sure he had seen the cop cars out front but he didn't want to believe it. Where the hell had he gone?what reason could he have had for leaving home? Sure He always gave Deku a hard time, he _was_ a quirkless loser, but hadn't they still been friends? If something was really wrong why hadn't he said anything ?

Inko lead them into the house and their were four officers inside. He recognized two of the men as being the people that had interviewed him yesterday.

"it's good to see you again, I'm just sorry its still under poor circumstances" Naomasa stated extending a hand. "you were friends with Izuku right?"

Katsuki blinked, still unable to process what was going on. He reached out and took the detective's hand "yeah… when we were kids."

"Would it be okay if I asked you some questions?" katsuki nodded slowly.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I feel like katsuki might be a little out of character but my plan is to show character development so hopefully its not too weird. Let me know what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey folks. I'm still working on this. It's just hard to find the time when you work sixty hours a week and am a full-time college student. I also spent some time trying to find a beta reader, which didn't pan out. So, I'm trying to be more aware of typos and such but please forgive me if it's still kinda messy!

"Did Izuku seem to be acting strange yesterday?"

Katsuki shook his head "no he seemed like his normal self."

Naomasa nodded "nothing out of the ordinary happened?"

"Well," Katsuki started "the dumbass tried to save me from that sludge monster."

"Did he often intervene in fights?"

"...yeah I guess," Katsuki replied coldly. He didn't want to look at the detective. He had been interviewed two times in less than two days and he sick and tired of it.

Naomasa looked at him inquisitively "did something happen between you two?"

"nothing more than usual"

Naomasa sighed heavily. This boy was turning out to be even less help than he had expected." is their anywhere Izuku likes to go when he wants to be alone? Anywhere he might be that we might not have checked?"

" Nah, he doesn't go anywhere" Katsuki walked over to the desk. They were standing in Izuku's room so they could talk alone. It looked just like it had when they were children though. Photos of all might decorated every surface.

"has he gotten mixed in with bad people lately?"

"pfft" Katsuki shook his head "Nah he didn't have any friends, he was a loser" Katsuki picked up a photo on the desk. It was a photo of them as children. he looked over the image trying to enjoy the faint memory it invoked.

"are you alright?" Naomasa asked walking towards the boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"you're hiding something" Naomasa pried.

" I said I'm fucking fine"

Katsuki practically slammed the photo down next to the one of Izuku and his mother. He looked at the room one more time before storming out. He walked past the kitchen where his mother and Inko were sitting talking to the other cops.

"I'm leaving," he said bluntly walking out the front door. His mother called after him saying something but he didn't care enough to stay and listen. He'd walked to this house a hundred times as a kid he knew how to get home. She didn't need to shout at him and he wasn't gonna stick around.

He kept his head down as he walked. Had this all been his fault? What if all his tormenting Izuku had finally been too much? He shook his head.

This stupid fuck has got to be around here somewhere. He started wandering the city. He had convinced himself that he wanted to walk the city and not because he was looking for Deku.

But as he walked he found himself stopping and wondering around every side street, every alleyway that looked like someone could hide in. But he found nothing so he eventually found his way home. His father said hello but katsuki ignored him. He slammed the door to his room and flopped down on the bed. He just wanted today to be fucking over. He laid down staring at the wall when his phone beeped in his pocket. He had silenced it earlier this morning so why the hell was it beeping?

He grabbed it from his pocket and looked at the screen.

AMBER ALERT

15 YEAR OLD BOY IZUKU MIDORIYA

HAS BEEN MISSING SINCE YESTERDAY

IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION PLEASE CALL:

Katsuki slammed the phone down on his bedside table and rolled onto his side.

Fuck today.

Sorry for the shorter chapter but this seemed like a good place to end it. I'm gonna try to update again soon though!


	5. Chapter 5

Well hello there all. See I'm still updating here no worries! I have a lot of stuff going on that has put me in some rather difficult positions but I'M BACK Y'ALL!

Katsuki woke up the next morning and felt like pure trash. He was tossing and turning all night. Why the hell couldn't he just sleep like a normal person? Why was he fussing over nonsense? Who gave a shit about what happened to stupid deku? He wiped his eyes and groaned as he got out of bed. He haphazardly threw on his school uniform before heading into the hallway. He was going to enter the kitchen, but heard his father on the phone and hesitated.

"It's okay Mitsuki, I can take care of things here for now. I'm sure she's devastated and could use the company."

Had his mother not come home last night? He knew he had left without her but would she really have stayed at Inko's all night? Whatever she could do what she wanted. He paid no mind to his father, who was still chattering softly on the phone, as he entered the kitchen.

Katsuki sat at the table and started working on the breakfast set out on the table for him. He had devoured about half of it before his father sat at the table and joined him.

"they still lookin' for that shitty nerd? " katsuki mumbled the question between bites of his toast. His father sighed heavily

"you know you could be a little more sensitive about this whole thing, he is missing after all. "

Katsuki rolled his eyes and spat out a sour sounding "whatever " as he continued his meal.

"well to answer your question, Yes they are. They think it might have been an attempted suicide."

Katsuki paused a minute " oh yeah? Why do they say that?" he was trying to keep his voice steady. Why the hell was he feeling guilty? It's not like -

" they found his shoes left on a rooftop and his phone on the ground directly below them."

Katsuki stopped eating. It's like he had suddenly frozen in place. Had he really tried to throw himself off a building?

"well if they found his phone and his shoes, where the hell is he?" katsuki spoke the words while glaring at his breakfast. He didn't want to eat anymore.

"that's the strange part, other than those two things there's is no sign of him. It's like he went to the roof and vanished apparently. How bizarre." he looked up at his father for a minute. He had hardly touched his food. "aren't you worried even a little? You two were friends growing up "

Katsuki looked away from his father and at nothing in particular "whatever " he muttered.

He stood up sharply from the table and stormed out of the room "I'm going to school" he stated flatly. His father called something after him but he ignored it. He stomped down the sidewalk. That shitty nerd really wouldn't have tried to jump, would he? Why the hell would he even-?

 _Maybe if you jump head first off the roof you will be born with a quirk in your next life!_

His own words from the day before ricocheted in his head. He shook his head and dismissed the idea. No way that stupid deku would have actually done that because of _his_ suggestion. It must have a been a plan he had for a while. Yeah, it was probably just some stupid elaborate plan to make him feel guilty or something. He hadn't even been found so he probably wasn't even dead. Just some sort of sick fucking prank.

He arrived at school and was pleasantly surprised to find that he wasn't the center of attention today. After how yesterday had gone down he figured that he would be swamped again today, but everyone was talking about deku. He didn't care about that he was just happy to not have people fawning over him. He couldn't help but notice in his first-period class though that some students had put flowers on his desk and were huddled around it chatting about how horrible this whole thing was. Katsuki glared at them, they seemed pretty upset for people that ignored him completely while he was around.

" Yo Bakugou! Have you seen this?!" two of his classmates approached him. They hung out quite a bit and were some of the other students that used to pick on deku with him.

"can you believe this shit? " the dragon-winged boy laughed. "it's about time he stopped showing off his sorry face!"

"Yeah!" the other chimed "maybe he actually took your advice and jumped off the roof!" both boys had a long laugh over this idea. Katsuki was pissed he stood up from his desk and was going to shout at them-he had no idea what he was going to say but he had to say something! At least, for some reason, he felt he did. Before any words left this mouth though, his teacher called everyone to their seats for attendance. Katsuki let them walk away without saying a word, but he glared daggers at them as they sat at their desks.

Roll call started and katsuki found himself having trouble focusing. Why the hell was he so distracted? The only person missing was fucking deku and since when did he care about that piece of trash? He tried to focus on the names being called.

"Izuku midor- oh, uhh we'll skip him"

 _Mother fucker_ katsuki groaned in his head. Maybe he could just sleep through class today. He would usually never dream of doing something like that but with the lack of sleep last night, and the fact that everyone was pissing him off (more than usual) trying to focus wasn't going to happen today. At least if he slept he wouldn't have to worry about stupid fucking deku.

He opened his textbook to the first lesson of the day staring blankly at the page and not bothering to look up at the board where his teacher was writing notes. Curiosity got the better of him though and he glanced across the room to Deku's desk. He swore he could see that nerd copying down everything the teacher wrote onto the board and was sure he could hear him mumbling to himself. But when katsuki blinked, the boy was gone again. Katsuki shook his head:

 _Fuck today._

Sorry for the short chapter but I wanted to make sure that at least got an update out!

Also to answer a reoccurring question, yes there will be a chapter from Izuku's perspective. I'm still workshopping it though to decide on what I want to do, but it is coming up! So I hope you enjoy this for now!


	6. Chapter 6

Sup bitches? I'm not dead! Woot woot! If y'all are here still reading this I appreciate it! It's kinda interesting though because I'm pretty sure the last time I update was this time last year.

Anyway on with the chapter!

The last day of school had come and gone in the blink of an eye. The final bell rang and everyone got up from their desks and were Chatting about their summer plans. Katsuki stretched, _fucking finally it's over_ he mused. His final day of middle school was over, and soon after the summer was over he would be attending his new high school. He hadn't gotten a confirmation yet, but he had applied to UA. Katsuki was a smart boy, he was positive he aced the entrance exam. All that was left was pass the practical exam. He figured it would be easy all he was going to have to do was beat some stuff upright? He could do that in his sleep!

"Come on Kacchan! Let's go!"

Katsuki ignored the comment and started to collect the things on his desk.

"hey! don't pretend I'm not here!" the green-haired boy shouted. Katsuki continued to ignore him, going over a checklist in his head to make sure he grabbed all his things.

"Kacchan"

"Kacchan"

"katsuki !"  
"WHAT?!"

"Jesus dude, no need to snap" it was that stupid winged fuck again. Katsuki rolled his eyes. He was somewhat glad that it was the stupid winged kid and not who he had thought.

"What do you want" Katsuki barked at him and slung his backpack over his shoulder.

"Dude we were going to go to the arcade and hang out for a bit wanna come?" he motioned to another boy on the other side of the room who was arguing with someone.

"Fuck no" Katsuki spat "I've got other shit to do." Katsuki shoved the boy and walked out of the classroom door. He heard the boy shout something after him but he frankly couldn't care less. Katsuki started to walk home.

Well, he called it walking Home but that wasn't exactly what he was doing. He would eventually end up at his childhood home but he would take a long way.

He kept trying to convince himself that he wasn't out looking for fucking Deku - but he was. When he had first gone missing he had looked around all the places they had gone as kids. The old river bank was first, the place where so long ago, they traversed the old fallen down tree. Next was the forrest trail that they walked almost every day. He checked every little nook and cranny that he could have even pretended that fucking Deku would be hiding in.

As the searches continued the police got nowhere and he wasn't doing much better. He wandered around the city aimlessly, day after day, but he found nothing. Not the slightest inkling that the boy he ever been to most of these places. After he had cleared most of the streets that are easy to find, he started trying to dig deeper. What if he didn't want to be found? Where would someone go that was trying to hide in plain sight? He tried to snoop around, he looked at homeless shelters, abandoned buildings, empty cargo shippers, the dump; anywhere that was difficult to get into but easy to hide in.

Most of the time the current inhabitants were more than pissed off that he had hunted them down and he had to fight his way out of a tough spot. He had been apprehended by the police on more than one occasion, mostly for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Villains would appear, fights would break out and it never ended well. He debated stopping searching such dangerous places after his sixth fight with his parents. He hadn't told them what he had been doing, why he had been in these places. He never wanted to admit that he was looking for the boy he had helped to destroy.

"Kachann" a slightly annoying voice chirped up from next to him. "We walked this way home all last weeekkk, why don't we go a different way today?" Katsuki groaned. Even though he wasn't really there he was still annoying as shit.

"Shut the fuck up " he muttered quietly.

"Hey I have an idea!" the green-haired boy quickened his pace and stood in front of him "why don't we-"

"Shut up!" Katsuki dropped his head down and swung his arm out at the boy. He waited for a minute before taking a deep breath and looking forward. No one was there. He knew that. Ever since he heard that they think he tried to commit suicide he couldn't help but feel guilty.

He never wanted to admit that he hadn't told anyone that he had told deku to jump off a roof. He felt guilty but he couldn't come to terms with it. If Deku was dead, was it because of him? Had this whole thing been his fault? He wasn't the only student that picked on Izuku, far from it actually. Everyone had at one point or another. Even the teachers just rolled their eyes and told Izuku that he was being a baby. He gritted his teeth, he couldn't stand them anymore. Everyone at that school had just stood around and let it happen, and now that he was missing- they all made a big fucking joke about it!

It made his blood boil, it was their fault! How could they let this happen!? How could he have done this-

No, no, no. he shook his head. He couldn't think like this. He just needed to focus.

"Kacchan? You okay?"

Katsuki looked over at the mirage next to him and looked into the shimmering green orbs. Katsuki hated those eyes. He hated them before and he hated them now. He shook his head and turned forward. "Shut up"

Izuku laid on the floor bleeding profusely from the large gash on his side. He had said he wanted to get stronger. Sensi promised that he would, but he had to struggle through all the hardships, he had to endure. Izuku grunted and tried to roll onto his side. He wanted to stand up but pain wracked through his whole body.

"Get up"

 _I know_ he thought to himself. _I have to get strong, I-I have to fight._

The man on the opposite side of the room watched as the boy Shakely tried to get up. Every movement seemed to cause agony. The man was pleased with this. This boy seemed to be more dedicated than he had anticipated. He didn't want to do any _real_ villain work. He didn't want to fight or cause any trouble, he still insisted that he wanted to do the right thing as much as he could; yet, here he was. Being beaten into submission by the most menacing villain in the history of heroes and villains. He was being _trained_ by the most menacing villain to walk the earth.

All for one chuckled to himself as he saw the boy finally managed to get back to his feet. He was holding the wound on his side. Clutching it desperately, and in his eyes, was that certain glimmer.

The boy still seemed hopeful that things could work out, that maybe he really could fight through this pain, this suffering. All for One wanted to break that. Extinguish that flame of hope that still flicked below the surface of his now icy green eyes. If he could just extinguish that flame, the boy would make an excellent puppet in his plans.

"O-okay " he stammered "Le-Lets keep training" All for One was amused.

"Fine then. Attack when you're ready"

So that's it for this chapter, It's kinda short but It feels complete to me. I wanna keep working on this so even though up dates might not be fluent and chapters might not be long, I am gonna keep up with it. At least for a while.

Thanks for tuning in!


End file.
